Text Me, Tangled version
by Slobberyblobber
Summary: So yeah, this is basically how Eugene and Rapunzel sum up their relationship if they had ipads/iphones.. XD


Flynn: Oh god, this woman is the scariest... Why didn't she fall for my manly charms?

Rapunzel: This guy's a complete moron, but at least he'll take me to the lanterns...

Flynn: Getting rid of her is hard...And I hate to say this, but I actually kind of like her, she manipulated those thugs like a pro!

Rapunzel: This guy isn't so bad...Annoying, yes, but I feel...safe around him. *blushes*

Flynn: Well, we're drowning in a cave...Shame, I was starting to like this blonde. She's actually pretty awesome and adventurous, like me. Idk why, but I...I respect her, and I feel like I'm meant to protect her. I don't know, she's kind of cute, don't judge me!

Rapunzel: There's more then meets the eye...He must've trusted me enough to let in on his real name, and he's been protecting me and helping me so much..I'd be glad to call him my newfound friend. :)

Flynn: OH MY FREAKING GOD, HER HAIR GLOWS! O.O She's still awesome, though...

Rapunzel: I have to admit, Eugene is pretty cute when he's mortified... :P. Anyhow, he got a cut on his hand, so I'm going to heal him..I trust him with my secret, he did try to save us BOTH, right?

Flynn: Sweet girl, she healed my hand...But...It's creepy...Excuse me...*runs around screaming in terror*

Rapunzel: Again, I feel safe, comfortable, and happy around Eugene. What kind of feeling is this? I'm not sure, but I like it. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. :). Eugene may be a dork, but sometimes he's actually kind of funny...And sweet...Who knew? :)

Flynn: Goodness, this girl is great. She's sweet, funny, cute, and she also kicks major **! (Sorry for my language.. :P)

Rapunzel: Ugh, god dammit, my mother gave me the satchel and started monologing to me about Eugene leaving me...One question reminds, is she right? I shouldn't fall right in love with strangers, should I?

Flynn: Ugh, I've got to have that girl...But why does MAXIMUS have to be involved? And her creepy frog? Damn creatures...

Rapunzel: I have to admit, Eugene is very loyal...

Flynn: I can't wait to show Rapunzel the town! Her smile is very winning, and I'll be seeing a lot of that! I have to admit myself, it's a really charming town, with lots of fun things to do...

Rapunzel: Omg, this is incredible! Dancing with these charming townspeople, reading books, tasting new foods, this is all so fun! And my hair looks even prettier now! All this, thanks to Eugene...He would've just taken me straight to the lanterns, but he led me here...The sweetheart. :D. OK, I CONFESS! I have a crush on Eugene, don't tell anyone! ;)

Flynn: Dancing with her was pretty fun...We all have our moments, as long as she's happy. :)

Rapunzel: That dance was sooo romantic, I can't wait for what will happen next! :D

Flynn: Now to show her the lanterns...

Rapunzel: I swear to God, this is the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen! It fills me with hope and gives me new meaning...I'm going to give Eugene his satchel, I trust him completely now..And might I add, giving me a lantern to release was a sweet move. :)

Flynn: A gorgeous girl in a gorgeous background...It's not just that though, she could be ugly for all I care, she's too sweet. :)

Rapunzel: Eugene is handsome, yes, but not in an empowering way, he was always handsome, and I absolutely was revolted by him in the beginning..Now I really like him because he's sweet, kind, protective, and funny...He really does have a heart, and I..I think I'm in love with him. Oh Rapunzel, what glorious mess have you gotten yourself into now? :)

Flynn: Her hands are so soft...Goodness..Welp, that moment was destroyed. Damn Stabbingtons.

Rapunzel: Well thanks a lot Eugene, you ruined everything. :(...He didn't mean to though, right? I hope he's not leaving me like Mother said...He would be such a perfect thing to lose.

Flynn: I don't care that I'm in big trouble, what about Rapunzel?

Rapunzel: THAT HEARTLESS IDIOT! HE LEFT ME WITH THOSE COLD-HEARTED STABBINGTONS! IF ONLY I HAD ENOUGH STRENGTH TO STRANGLE THEM, EUGENE TOO! OH MOTHER, YOU WERE RIGHT... D:

Flynn: I have to save Rapunzel...How am I going to do that when I'm being shipped off to hang?

Rapunzel: Everything's going too fast...I wish it would just slow down.

Flynn: Yes! I'm off to rescue her!

Rapunzel: UGH! EVERYBODY KEEPS BETRAYING ME! EVEN MY OWN MOTHER! :(, ugh, gtg, my mother's getting mad...What are those metal things in her hand?

Flynn: Ow...dammit I got stabbed.

Rapunzel: Well, this couldn't get any worse...I hope Eugene makes it out alive. Of course, I'll just get dragged back to my "mother"'s clutches..At least I have Pascal.

Flynn: I hope she forgives me for cutting that much hair...At least she'll live, and that old hag will die. Ugh, gtg, dying...

Rapunzel: NO NO NO, THIS IS NOT HAPPENING, THIS BETTER BE A NIGHTMARE, IT BETTER BE! :(

Flynn: Whoa, back to life so fast? Awesome. And so is Rapunzel's expression...

Rapunzel: OMGOSH, YAY, EUGENE! :D

Flynn: .ever.

Rapunzel: I'm terrified to see my parents...Will they be anything like Gothel? Hopefully not. At least I have Eugene and Pascal. :D

Flynn: I hope going back to the king and queen won't separate us...

Rapunzel: Oh, I love my parents, they're so much more amazing then Gothel..And it's only been a day! :D

Flynn: Hehe, I'll hold on to the crown for ya...Oh, don't worry, I don't mean to steal it, it's nothing compared to the woman of my dreams.

Rapunzel: Ugh gtg, Eugene stole my crown...EUGENE, GIVE IT BACK!

Flynn: How do I keep getting pulled into these kisses?

Rapunzel: YAY, WE'RE GETTING MARRIED! :D

Flynn: Well, it was an awkward start, and I look like an idiot in this suit, but at least Rapunzel's my wife now.. :)

Rapunzel: I've had an amazing life, looking forward to the future...Love you guys! :D


End file.
